<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The chase （中） by kimi10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359283">The chase （中）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10'>kimi10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警：<br/>全世界没有一个好人<br/>你梅各种和前任渣<br/>德容各种犯贱和浪<br/>小狼哥各种心狠手辣<br/>受不了快逃<br/>看了就不许打我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clément Lenglet/Frenkie de Jong, Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The chase （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“笑什么？”后卫先生停下了动作，低下头定定看着德容的眼睛，金发掩着眼尾的一片绯红，让人总觉得他好像哭过似的。<br/>“我在想我是不是得付钱给你”，德容真的白，握着朗格莱手臂的手指色差巨大，指根上的钻戒不知道有几克拉，钻石的火彩即使在阴天的房间里也几乎要折射出彩虹来：“你看，我是可以随便刷里奥的信用卡给自己买戒指的。”<br/>朗格莱没生气，他没必要，甚至跟着笑了：“那你打算出多少钱？”<br/>“10万吧，比你周薪多的那部分就算是……”德容没说完，眼泪突然一颗接一颗地从发红的眼角往外滚，淡金色的睫毛一下一下地颤着，荷兰中场很犟，松开握着他手臂的手去擦，凸起的宝石从眼尾划过，留下狠狠的一道斑痕。<br/>朗格莱不知道梅西有没有见过德容哭起来的样子，多半是没有，要是见过大概也得心软。这只小鹿知道自己笑起来是好看的，或许球王先生就爱他笑起来无忧无虑的模样，德容总是把自己的表情管理得很好。<br/>只是现在这样，我见犹怜，真足以成为一个男人的软肋了。<br/>可惜。<br/>球王先生的软肋永远都是已经过去的。<br/>不过也有逃得快的，比如同样是食草动物的某只兔子。梅西总是偏爱巴西人，阿图尔来的天时地利人和，小国王看他的眼睛里都带着星光，面对着镜头和记者不吝啬每一个夸赞的词汇。<br/>这他妈总该是真爱了吧？<br/>从卡塔尔被请回来的哈维在诺坎普给梅西颁了一个不咸不淡的奖。<br/>瞬间看清局势的兔子就逃了。<br/>逃得真快。<br/>豪门的主力后卫也免不了有没看穿而失误的时候，<br/>他都没来得及试试看，兔子这种生物捧在掌心里是什么感觉，是害怕地瑟瑟抖动着柔软的身体，还是下垂的绿眼睛暗藏玄机奋力挣扎也能让你见血。<br/>可惜了。</p><p>朗格莱接吻的时候喜欢缠绵一些的节奏，含着中场先生的下唇轻轻的吮，偶尔加上舔舐，舌尖勾着荷兰人柔软的舌头，探索口腔里每一寸甜美的角落。<br/>嗯，法国人的法式温柔，和朗格莱场上的行事风格不太像，所以是仅限于床上的温柔。<br/>他其实有点儿理解为什么梅西喜欢了尤文、巴黎两位头牌之后居然就换了口味，人们总是爱自己没得到过的东西，就像德容身上没有丝毫艰难回忆印记的脊背，贫穷的童年是不存在的，骄傲如孔雀一般炫耀漂亮尾羽的傻气自然也是不存在的，富养的小孩儿浑身上下光滑、干净，立着一把清清白白柔柔润润的骨。<br/>聪明，安静，乖巧，不索取。<br/>傲气，好胜，却不争强。<br/>雪白无暇太不真实，那些耀眼的艳丽可不能被浪费掉，要追，要驾驭，要拥有这只娇生的小鹿。<br/>Lionel，是狮子的意思呢，这样的小鹿啊，怎么能不让猎手着迷。</p><p>“还疼？”法国中卫的小胡子搔刮过胸口的乳珠，德容能清楚地分辨这种不一样，小国王的胡子看上去一大把，其实毛绒绒的还算柔软，中卫先生的胡子看上去修剪地干净利落，余下的却十分坚硬粗粝。<br/>疼，当然还疼，朗格莱从他的身体里退出来的时候，从脆弱的粘膜口一起被带出的除了斑白的精液还有鲜红的血，但人就是这么奇怪，某些饥渴如同春潮的洪闸，某个瞬间打开了就别想再关上，那些越发汹涌的欲求需要被填满，更难以启齿的是，被征服的感觉居然并不算坏。<br/>乖巧的荷兰中场于是摇了摇头，细而白的脚踝搔弄般的磨蹭过中卫先生过分结实缀着细密汗珠的大腿，缠上了男人的腰。<br/>“Clément”，舌尖弹着齿音，一切欲望渴求的急切有了主语，金发的男孩儿偏头去吻撑在他颈边的属于朗格莱的手臂，轻的，像吻一只蝴蝶，甚至还用鼻尖蹭了蹭：“再来。”</p><p>他和梅西在一起的时候，梅西喜欢让他从背后来，用这样的姿势去征服足球上帝简直让少年激动地腿软，梅西闲置的性器随着他从背后的激烈顶弄胡乱在大腿上拍打出片片红痕。射精的时候犬齿把肩背磨得血红，德容反复愧疚，年长的恋人总是在平复呼吸之后笑着对他说没关系。<br/>朗格莱再次进入他的时候毫不费力，德容发现法国人喜欢看着他的脸操他，动作说不上粗暴，但也说不上怜惜，只是很放任他，放任他享受，也放任他反抗。两个年轻的雄性动物体力和欲望都过于充沛，身体倒比思想坦荡得多，几度使用的后穴吞吐着法国人的性器柔软了起来，射进去的精水和血湿哒哒地绞缠着。<br/>小鹿呻吟着，缱绻缠绵，快感丝丝缕缕地从疼痛里挣脱出来，藏在金发后面波光粼粼的蓝眼睛狼狈地光明正大，朗格莱用力撞到了底，液体拍打的声音是冷热交替的湿黏，德容被整个抱起来顶在落地窗上。<br/>背后是冰凉的玻璃，德容紧紧抱着朗格莱的脖子，法国人吻他的颈，舔过喉结的时候下身狠狠地顶了上来，金发的少年哽出可怜的哭腔，偏头呼出的热气给窗子蓄上一层薄薄的水雾，滚烫的脸颊在玻璃上磨蹭着，朗格莱停住不动，或者浅浅地抽插，瘙痒伴着渴望，怀里的男孩儿浑身泛着珍珠般粉色的光泽，叫那个名字。<br/>Clément，Clément .<br/>可惜朗格莱没有给他的金色小鹿半分仁慈，这样的姿势虽然刺激但总嫌不够尽兴，法国人把德容压在了桌面上，别怀疑他们未来中场核心的柔韧性和核心力，他举起了德容的一条腿压在胸口，然后用阴茎把人死死钉在了冷硬的木桌上。<br/>他操得更狠，更深，德容的一只手死死扣住了木桌的边缘，另一只手哆嗦着扶在朗格莱的肩上，拉长的呻吟划破粘稠滞涩的空气，德容很紧，无师自通的学会了更用力地夹紧内壁用柔软和湿润取悦身上的男人。<br/>再次高潮的时候他没有射在德容被调教到软腻发浪的小穴，他的小鹿被稀薄的精液涂满了身体，他的，德容的，混在一起，男孩儿的眼睛愣愣地看着天花板，冰蓝的瞳仁毫无神采，朗格莱凑过去吻他，怜惜出于本能，但捏着荷兰人下巴的手指使了力气，迫着男孩儿醒过神来悱恻深吻。<br/>那吻悬停在德容烫的艳红的耳尖，法国人的声线醉人，下垂的眉峰和眼尾重新挂上了狠戾，说的不是疑问句：“你后悔了。”<br/>德容没答他，下巴就势搁在了朗格莱的肩上，好一阵，荷兰人才用破碎的西语答非所问：“还能来找你吗？”<br/>中卫先生笑了起来，奖励似的把嘴唇贴在德容发顶吻了吻：<br/>“随时。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>